The Maggot
by sarahtheweirdo
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was training to be a soldier. She meets Roy Mustang when she's training. But, what will set off those sparks between them? RoyKagome , slight JeanKagome Fullmetal Alchemist xover
1. Starting Point

Summary: Kagome Higurashi was training to be a soldier. She meets Roy Mustang when she's training. But, what will set off that sparks between them[RoyKagome [slight JeanKagome [Fullmetal Alchemist xover

- -- - -- - -- -

**The Maggot**

**Prologue:**

**Starting Point**

- -- - -- -

Kagome Higurashi was no fool. She could tell when she was being pushed and she was being pushed _**hard**_. It felt as if her arms were going to fall off from holding the rifle in her hands. She was learning how to use one and it was tough.

Tough, she was a tough cookie for starters. She was forced to do things for the _men_. Yes, she knew what would come from this. A _**rebellion**_.

She felt someone throw something at her as she spin around and pointed the rifle at a scared looking Sergeant. It was Kain Furey and it was a piece of paper that knocked into her by the rough wind. You gotta wonder, what's _he_ doing here?

He quickly caught the paper in mid-air and looked jumbled as he stared at Kagome, laughing slightly. "Sorry about that, the paper flew."

Waving her hand as she placed the rifle down to the ground, she said with a smile, "It's alright just as long your not the enemy I'm looking for-"

"Higurashi! Get your ass over here _**now**_!" yelled the leader of her group. A tall figure in the short distance was looking around with a rifle with him. Squeaking a good-bye to Kain she quickly left and found the bald man, slowing down a bit. "_Fucking __**move**_... "

This was her life. At six o'clock sharp she'll wake up and at six-thirty she has breakfast. From there she has training form then on. Until lunch and she gets back to training again. Dinner was at seven and bed was at ten, curfew was two in the morning.

Well, that was _her_ schedule for now.

It wasn't that disliked this training, it was the way they treated her. Kagome was no fool, once again, and she knew when she was entered the military ground that was going to be on the edge of her seat. Being teased as a girl and wanting to better then _any __**man**_ was her goal in life.

It wasn't that she, Kagome, spite men. It was just a way of life.

Sure there were other woman here besides her but it was a very low amount of woman that wanted to be trained as soldiers. Most of the woman were either cooking and cleaning at home instead of being in her position. She _was_ going to get paid soon for her services.

They, Colonel Matthew and the maggot (Kagome), have been going over a few things when dinner came around. "You better get some rest Higurashi, don't forget to come straight to the shooting range after breakfast. I want a _**thorough**_ inspection of your rifle when I come." They both parted ways as Kagome went straight to the cafeteria, she was starving!

A hot meal, mashed potatoes and a strips of steak with broccoli. It was delicious, if only it was quiet in the cafeteria. It was loud and it was a few peoples birthdays and they were celebrating by drinking and eating together. Kagome sat alone at one table, it's always been this way and it was how she liked it.

She threw away her plate and left to go to bed.

This was as simple as it gets, doesn't it? Wrong, this is just the beginning of how complicated life can be.

- -- - -- -

A/N: Well, there you have it, it's just the beginning of it so please understand that it'll take time for the characters to know one another and stuff like that. Love will come and play it's part. If this gets serious, I might be my first time making a lemon. -blushes- I don't know how to make them, so excuse the crappiness if I do end up making a lemon.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the prologue. Please review.


	2. Picking a Fight

A/N: Thank you _very_ much for all of the reviewing and I really do appreciate it. If anyone has any suggestions for me, don't be afraid to ask or give an opinion about anything about the story or my other stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just a computer with hopes and dreams...

Inspiration: One More Night by Cascada

- -- - -- - -- -

**The Maggot**

**Chapter One:**

**Picking a Fight**

- -- - -- -

_They were picking fights, __**again**_

This time, it was serious one. A few people have been kind enough to separate the two soldiers that were fighting one another.

"Son of a bitch!-"

"-Asshole!"

It was a typical fight with men and woman. Kagome obviously didn't start it but it went around that a friend of hers started it.

Yuka was her name.

It was during the party that Yuka was having a nice time for once and met Kagome the other day. The friendship hit off very well in both ends. She was a transfer from Central and was learning how to make radio signals.

You see, Yuka had been walking around the base and with no one to escort her around. She had ended up watching Kagome shoot a rifle in the shooting range.

Back to the story, it was a party and everyone was talking and gossiping about things. Oh yes, the latest gossip. Everyone does that in the real world. You just have to choose the best of friends to not talk about you. Haha! Yes indeed!

Kagome was holding her friend back from the jackass that dared to mess with her friend.

"What's going on here?!" A booming voice said as the figure entered the small area. They were outside, safe to say, the guy that started the fight calmed down enough to let go of. Same for Yuka as she knocked it off.

Alex Louis Armstrong came into the small area outside. He was just enjoying the time of his fellow subordinates when he heard a ruckus outside.

"What happened?" He said calmly as possible. He didn't want anymore trouble then there was.

The guy that started the mess pointed to Yuka accusingly. "She was the one that freaked out! I was only hearing what I was told!"

"Yeah right! I heard what you said about Kagome! She'll be twice the man you will ever be, jackass!" Yuka fired back.

"Enough!" Alex shouted at them. "You both, come with me. We'll settle this on the inside of the building." He turned and made sure they both followed him.

Kagome could only hopelessly watch her only friend she made go away.

Not far from a window, Roy Mustang was watching Alex work his job as he broke up a fight that started down stairs. But, something intrigued him, a young woman (younger than him he bet) with short raven hair that glowed blue in the moonlight. He couldn't see if she had blue or brown eyes as she moved quickly out of sight into the building. "Damnit."

Jean Havoc perked up from what he was doing at his side of the table, wondering what Roy was trying to do. "What's wrong Colonel?"

Frowning in his displeasure, he turned to his associate as he told him, "I noticed... We have some pretty woman on _soldiers __**grounds**_... "

Jean could only grin at his words but not understanding why he was frowning. "And why, do I dare to ask, is wrong with that?"

He gave a deadpanned look to his friend. "Geez, and I thought I was fucking dense."

Rolling his eyes, he leaned back into his chair. "I know we don't have a lot of woman in the military. I'm not dense at all."

"Fuck Havoc, we _need_ woman in here! They're _killing_ us!"

- -- - -- - -- -

A/N: Well, there goes the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


End file.
